Tonight's the Night
by AFey
Summary: This continues 'The Dance' and 'The Game' and is the last in the series. Set during 'Let's Get it On' and includes Tami and Eric having some fun. Rated T, but possibly M.


**A/N Thanks so much for the encouragement. As one reviewer noted, S2 had a lot of good Tami and Eric moments, and this episode was one one my favourites for the entire series because of the scenes we got in 'Let's Get it On'. I will remain forever disappointed that we didn't get to see them do a little bit 'more'. I feel I am not alone in this, so here's my contribution.**

 **9.24 am**

Tami's decided it will happen tonight. She'll find the perfect moment and then she'll make it clear how much she wants Eric.

She knows he's giving her space. It's not that Tami doesn't appreciate the tulips, the surprise breakfast and even the night out with the book club ladies. It's just that this time around motherhood has been tougher than she expected.

She's still exhausted all the time. There's also the lingering thought that he won't find her as attractive as he used too. Tami's not used to feeling insecure about her appearance, but lately she's finding it hard to remember what it feels like to be the 'pretty girl.'

What she's has no trouble remembering though - despite this being the longest drought of their marriage - is how Eric usually makes her feel when they are together. His coy go-to-remark, whenever Julie's around, that they 'do a little dance', is no indication of what normally happens when they're alone.

Because when they're alone, _little_ is not a word that ever crosses Tami's mind - and it's also very obvious that Eric is a husband who knows how to take care of his wife.

* * *

 **12.14 pm**

Eric hopes Tami makes her move soon. God, he really hopes so.

When it gets down to it, he's finding it a bit rough. Hell, it's been very rough. Eric's been taking care of business so to speak - but it's not the same. Memories, fantasies and self-satisfaction are great and all, but they're no competition for the real Tami.

The only other time he can remember feeling this combination of frustration, anticipation and patience was when they were first dating. Respecting her boundaries and the need to build trust, well, that was just the gentlemanly thing to do. But Eric swears to this day that his grades would have been even better if he'd managed to get through just one day without thinking of Tami underneath him, on some teacher's desk, calling out his name.

He's not much of a betting man, but he senses that tonight the odds are in his favour. This morning Tami rather obviously encouraged Julie to stay the night with Lois. He thinks that's a very good sign.

Then there's the encouraging fact that it's a Friday. Eric's never completely understood it, but something about seeing him coach typically makes Tami very responsive and sometimes, if he's lucky, very proactive. Tonight, he's hoping, almost praying, for the latter.

All Eric needs is a definite green light, and then he can show Tami just how much he's missed their together time.

* * *

 **10.30 pm**

Julie's with Lois. Gracie's finally asleep. At last they're alone with no distractions and hopefully no interruptions.

Tami's wearing a shirt she's knows Eric loves. He says it's the colour he loves. The blue complements both her hair and eyes. Apparently. Tami suspects it's more the cleavage on display that's the attraction.

She knows the last week or so has been particularly tough on Eric. Lack of sex aside, there's leaving his dream job in Austin and returning to a town that sees him as part-villain for ever daring to leave. And then there's the boys. His boys. Matt and Brian fighting; Tim traipsing off to Mexico with Jason.

This is not the perfect moment she envisaged. It's the best moment however, because soon her sister arrives and Tami knows how that's going to affect Eric. He does love Shelley, but it's in the way a teenaged big brother loves a pesky little sister. When her sister's around his grouch-factor is bound to elevate.

She walks into the living room. Eric's on the couch, scotch in hand, eyes closed. Lord, he looks exhausted. Yes, this is definitely not the perfect moment. But she's sticking to her plan.

Tami sits next to him on the couch, places her right hand on his left thigh and strokes him just so. All very casual.

"Good game, honey."

"Hmmmm."

Tami's not really surprised by that response. After turning him down numerous times, it's probably going to take a bit more effort on her part.

She brushes her hair from her forehead. Totally nonchalant.

"Wanna fool around?"

"Do you?"

Tami shrugs, trying to make it seem likes it no big deal, when in fact she really couldn't bear it if he turned her down.

"Yeah."

"I don't sense a true commitment from that answer." It's not quite the reply she was hoping for, but she knows him well enough to work out he's probably just teasing her a little.

"No, I do, actually. I'd like to. I think that would be nice." Nice? She can't believe she said nice. Sex with Eric is many things. Hot, certainly. But nice? That's a word you use to politely describe an unwelcome gift. Sex with Eric is never an unwelcome gift.

"Seriously?" It's one word, followed by a sip of scotch, and it seems to hang in the air between them.

Tami hopes she's reading the game correctly. She's pretty sure Eric just needs to be sure her offer is genuine - not just one made out of sympathy or obligation. She's praying a simple reply, in the positive, is all that's required. It's been so long since Tami's taken the lead that she's forgotten how vulnerable it makes her feel.

"Mmmm. Yeah."

The way Eric slams the glass on the coffee table, grabs her by the hand and practically drags her towards the bedroom makes it pretty obvious that he not only does he want to play this game, but now he wants to be in charge.

Tami's completely fine with that.

* * *

 **10.38 pm**

Eric has Tami up against the bedroom wall, his right leg between hers, that tight shirt of hers forgotten on the floor. The shirt may be a flattering shade of blue, but to him it's a green light. She knows what it does to him.

The door to their room is locked just in case Julie changes her plans and comes home.

Tami's moaning, just a little, as he kisses her left ear lobe. He knows what that does to her.

He whispers in her ear. Husky, just the way she likes it.

"You're beautiful, Tami. But God you're frustrating."

He feels her tense a little as she pushes him away. It's not the response he wants. He was expecting some sort of teasing remark about really showing him what frustration feels like.

"Excuse me? I'm frustrating because I made you wait until I was ready? Really, Eric?"

He laughs a little, which just annoys her more.

"No, Tami. You're frustrating because instead of being direct and just asking me if I wanted sex, we wasted precious minutes negotiating in the living room."

She laughs at that and then smiles. He loves to hear her laugh. Eric moves back towards her.

"For future reference," he says, pausing to place a light peck on her lips, "unless I'm lying unconscious in a hospital, I will always wanna fool around with you. I will always want you."

* * *

 **?.?**

Tami's lost all sense of time but one thing she is certain of - Eric loves her and most definitely still finds her attractive.

It's obvious by the way he picks her up, lays her gently on the bed, slowly removes every bit of her clothing and rushes to remove his own.

He shows it with the kisses he trails down her body, paying special attention to those areas where the effects of her pregnancy are still evident.

It's clear by the words he utters every time he lifts his head and makes eye contact with her.

"You're beautiful."

"God, I've missed doing this."

It's apparent by the way he goes down on her and spends what seems like hours worshipping her with his mouth and tongue before making her come.

While she's feels like she's barely had a chance to do anything for him, there's no doubt about his arousal. She feels him, hard and warm, against her entrance just before he gently pushes himself inside her.

When he begins thrusting, slowly, she looks directly into his eyes and it really hits her just how much she's missed being with him. It's not just the physical connection, it's knowing that in these moments it's just the two of them.

She can't believe the leisurely pace he's setting. She can feel her pleasure building again, and yet he appears to be in no rush at all. She wonders how he can have so much self-control.

Taking matters into her own hands, literally, she reverts to her fail-safe tactic and nudges Eric to roll over onto his back. His compliance and smirk indicate that he knows exactly what she's up to.

Soon she's sitting astride him, moving just the way she knows he likes it, her breasts swaying tantalising above him. Right on schedule, Eric puts his hands on her waist and matches her rhythm.

It takes longer than expected but eventually she can sense his self-control slipping. As Eric's thrusts become harder and faster, his breathing increases speed and his groans get louder. To help him along, she starts clenching very strategically, which has an almost immediate effect.

She thinks he's trying to say something like, "Tami, that's driving me crazy." All she can make out though, before he comes, is "Tami….moan….crazy." Then all her thoughts are pretty irrelevant anyway as she climaxes again.

* * *

 **11.49 pm**

Eric lays beside Tami, drifting off to sleep.

"I can't believe you held out for so long, Eric. I mean, considering how long it's been, I'm impressed."

He tenses slightly. She notices. Of course she does.

"Do you have something you want to tell me?" The tone is teasing, yet there's some slight concern there as well.

"Hmmm. Tami it's late. I really don't want to talk to you about my self-control."

"Eric." It's one word, but it says so much.

He knows her. He's not getting any sleep until she gets an answer.

"Are you sure you want to know, Tami? I mean, are you _really_ sure?"

He senses the tension as she moves her body slightly away from him.

"Tell me."

"Do you remember when we were first dating? You know, before we were...you know."

"Having sex?"

"Yes. Do you remember what I told you I used to do before we'd go out?"

There's a brief silence, before she starts laughing so loudly he's afraid she'll wake Gracie.

"Eric Taylor, are you seriously telling me that you je-"

"Don't say it, Tami!"

"Oh, honey, that's kind of...actually, I'm not sure what that is. But, I do appreciate the effort."

"You're welcome. Now, can we get some sleep? I need the rest before your sister arrives. You know how she affects me."

"I'm well aware, babe." She kisses his cheek, rolls onto her side and yawns. "Don't worry, I've had a little talk with her. She promises to behave herself."

Eric rolls his eyes. He believes the chances of that happening are about the same as either of them having the energy to 'go for two' tonight.


End file.
